Caligo
Caligo pronounced (Kal - E - Go) Also Known As Aligo Lord Tenibirs Abilities As a demigod son of Thanatos and a legacy of Set; Caligo has the following abilities * Demigod Physiology ** Supernatural Condition ** Necro Element Arts ***Death-Force Arts ***Death Inducement ***Death Infusion ***Destruction ***Elemental Arts ***Soul Destruction ***Soul Mutilation ***Spiritual Element Arts * Shadow Arts **Animated Shadow **Create/generate darkness/shadow. ***Absolute Darkness ***Light Absorption ***Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking **Darkness Adaptation ***Night Vision **Darkness Attacks **Darkness Solidification ***Create Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. ***Umbrakinetic Constructs **Manipulate the properties of darkness/shadows. **Shadow Absorption **Shadow Erasure **Shadow Marionette **Umbra-Telekinesis * Void Arts **Black Hole Creation ***Gravitational Singularity Generation ***Send the surrounding air and oxygen into oblivion causing the target to be suffocated. **Delete negative aspects such as injuries and death, preventing death. ***Apathy by erasing emotions. ***Memory Erasure by deleting parts of target mind. ***Negative Zone Creation ***Power Erasure ***Regenerative Healing Factor/Immortality by deleting injuries and death. **Destruction ***Cause targets to have never existed. ***Cutting by deleting a portion of object. ***Destroy all of existence in a single wave, resetting the universe. ***Obliterate the bonds of objects causing them to collapse. ***Selectively destroy planets or other heavenly bodies. ***Unleash an obliterating wave that can cause the fabric of reality to temporarily collapse. **Flight and Levitation by erasing gravity. **Imperceptibility ***Intangibility ***Tracking Evasion by having "nothing" to track on. **Void Attacks **Void Constructs **Void Solidification **Null Energy Arts ***Null Zone Emission **Partial Existence Inducement **Teleportation by disappearing and reappearing. ***Deleting space and distance in between target and oneself. ***Create stabilized wormholes with negative energy. **Void Sealing * Faust Force **Corruption Inducement **Curse Inducement **Dark Arts **Dark Biological Arts **Dark Data Arts **Dark Element Arts **Dark Energy Arts **Dark Soul Arts **Shadow Arts **Death-Force Arts **Death Inducement **Despair Inducement **Destruction **Electricity Arts **Evil Arts **Fear Arts **Gravitational Singularity Generation **Hatred Empowerment **Hatred Arts **Faustian -Fire Arts **Inner Darkness Externalization **Jinx **Malefic Force Arts **Malevolence Release **Negativity Empowerment **Negativity Inducement **Negativity Removal **Void Arts **Negative Zone Creation **Nether Arts **Pollution Arts **Sin Arts **Suicide Inducement **Vice Inducement **Yin Generation * Dark Lord ** Grim Shadow Arts Information Caligo is the son of Thanatos and a legacy of Set. Caligo was a Dark Lord born in 3904 FE. Biography Childhood Caligo was born to an Alena Harrows in the year 3904 OE. Caligo was born with abnormally black eyes some when they 1st saw him mistook his eyes for the abyss which didn't help his reputation as a bastard child. Caligo's mother Alena was known throughout the community as being a nice and compassionate girl which helped in getting by because villagers his mother had helped would give them food enough to last weeks. Caligo's mother had previously caught the attention of the village chief's son who had started taking an interest in her but when she fell pregnant with Caligo he was so disgusted with her that he ran straight into the arms of another woman who had been jealous of her. Even though Alena's life had been thrown into disarray because of Caligo's conception she still loved her son unconditionally. 6 years later. Caligo was a very wild boy as he loved to explore the forest even though they were infested with Goblins this, however, did not pose a problem for Caligo because he was already able to protect himself using the https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Negative_Forces_Manipulation Faust Force. Caligo's frequent exploration into the forest worried his mother but she couldn't complain too much as he would always bring back food and return safely unharmed. Caligo would continue his expeditions into the forest training himself and learning new abilities. 5 years later Caligo is 11. On a trip through town his mothers' Exes children were causing him trouble which they always did when he came to town but this time imparticular Caligo was on edge he couldn't find anything to hunt the people in the village weren't trading or giving anything to them on the orders of his mothers Ex which had resulted in his mother not eating anything in a week. Caligo was enraged and seething with wrath which caused the Cheif's children to back off. Caligo went straight to the trade square and stole some food in broad daylight right in front of them, of course, they tried to take it back with force but he snapped a lightning bolt right through them and walked right back to his home without saying a word that was the last time he ever went into town. In the last year of his childhood, Caligo learned the skill Element Arts. Category:Demigod